Episode 175
Natsu vs. the Twin Dragons is the 175th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the final episode of the original series. Natsu continues his solo battle against the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, and despite the duo's best efforts to overcome him, Natsu proves to be too formidable, eventually taking the two down and boosting Team Fairy Tail to first place. As all the guild members celebrate the successful fourth day, darker comings present themselves, Gajeel finding a Dragon graveyard below the Domus Flau, whilst Jellal finally confronts the masked person with Zeref's malicious Magic. Summary Having disposed of Gajeel through the use of a mining cart, Natsu turns to confront both Sting and Rogue alone, causing his guild members in the crowd to cheer wildly for him, whilst those from Sabertooth frown upon the sudden change in events. Also watching from the sidelines is a mysterious figure in a hood, whom, upon seeing Natsu, begins to cry. From his place atop the arena, and theirs just outside of it, Jellal, Meredy and Ultear all feel Zeref's dark presence once more, Jellal hurriedly pursuing it. Below the arena, Sting once again fires up his Dragon Force, screaming that nothing is more powerful than it as he once again rushes Natsu. Natsu, though, seems to block his punch with little effort, contemplating aloud that maybe Sting's powers are half-baked. From the infirmary, Lucy wonders about Natsu's safety, though Carla, Wendy, Evergreen, Elfman and Porlyusica quickly state their belief in both of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers. Confirming their words of praise, Natsu pushes Sting back, also managing to rebut Rogue's Shadow Dragon's Roar when it is fired at him from behind. From there, both Sabertooth Mages continue to stand, repetitively attacking Natsu from every direction as the Fire Dragon Slayer continuously blocks their attacks. In the stands, members of Fairy Tail and those familiar with Natsu all watch him on Lacrima screens, remembering his ferocity and undying nature when he battles for his friends. Knocked down once more after a failed attempt to hit Natsu, Sting recalls the day Lector asked to be his apprentice, and how the two vowed to become stronger together. Glancing back at the device recording the fight for the Lacrima screens, Sting seems to hear Lector's cries from the crowd, and together he and Rogue stand, taking on a new stance as their Magic swirls out and builds up behind them. From her place beside Makarov, Mavis realizes that the duo are powering up for a Unison Raid, but also notes that sometimes walls exist that cannot be crushed by power alone. Sting and Rogue then launch their combined attack, and the guild all stand in wonder as Natsu makes no apparent move to dodge. Hearing the sound of the spell hitting, Lucy wonders what could be happening, but also recalls the conversation she had with Natsu before the battle, in which she conveyed to him that she always believed in his power. Not giving up on this belief, Lucy glances at her Fairy Tail mark and forms Fairy Tail's gesture with her hand, prompting everyone else in the infirmary and all of the Fairy Tail Mages in the stands to do the same, standing united as they watch the battle come to an end. Revealing to have cast Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade to defend himself, Natsu stands tall amidst the debris of the attacks, whilst Sting and Rogue, having been hit full on by the spell, fall. Having won the battle, Natsu stands tall as Team Fairy Tail is awarded 10 points, something that boosts them to first place in the overall rankings, standing a point above Team Sabertooth. With the fourth day declared to be over, all of the other teams make new goals for the final day, that being to defeat Fairy Tail. Sabertooth's master Jiemma, however, does not voice such a thing, merely burning with enraged Magic Power as those sitting near him flee his anger. As Sting and Rogue lie beneath the arena and sadly contemplate their loss, Jellal follows the hooded figure out of the Domus Flau, and Natsu visits Lucy with Gray and Erza. As everyone praises Natsu for his victory, Natsu comments that it is only the beginning, and, together, the Mages vow to unite and make Fairy Tail the number one guild in Fiore once more. In the catacombs of the Domus Flau, Gajeel angrily wanders, cursing Natsu for his previous actions. As he wonders where he could possibly be, the Iron Dragon Slayer suddenly comes across a huge cavern, shocked into silence to find that it is filled with a great number of Dragon skeletons. In Mercurius, Yukino listens as a member of the army tells her of Sabertooth's loss, the ex-member commenting that she has no attachment to the guild any more, and that she is also not used to the title of "Sergeant". The man replies that for her to assist in the Eclipse Plan, a temporary status is required, and Yukino contemplates that idea of assisting in the plan, as well as Arcadios' social awkwardness for someone who is trying to save the world. As Carla, in the sick bay, once again has her frightful premonition, Levy, Jet and Droy all visit Lucy, Levy happily exclaiming that if Fairy Tail keeps up their valiant effort, they might actually have a chance at winning. After the two talk for a bit, Levy wonders where Gajeel is, the Dragon Slayer himself still walking below the arena, wondering why it would be filled with Dragon skeletons. From a writing desk in a country covered in flames, a scarred and crying Levy pens a note to Lucy during the Grand Magic Games, detailing that on the 7th of July, the country lost to fate. Wondering if Lucy remembers any of the happenings of the fourth of July, Levy scribes that many people she loved died, eventually breaking down and pleading for someone to help her. As the moon rises over Crocus, Jellal follows the hooded figure, and, when he believes they are away from prying eyes, removes his bandanna to reveal his face, approaching and asking them to do the same. As the figure relents and turns to face him, Jellal can only stare on in utter disbelief at who they are. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ** * Spells used * * * * * Abilities used * |Doragon Fōsu}} *Hand-to-Hand Combat * |Yunizon Reido}} * Manga & Anime Differences *In the anime, Lucy was shown having a conversation with Evergreen, Elfman, Porlyusica, Wendy and Carla. *The sequencing of events was severely changed in the anime: **Yukino's conversation with a guard was moved. **The scene with the hooded figure crying was moved to after the crowd cheered. **Jellal pursuing the dark presence was moved to after the hooded figure shed a tear. **Gajeel finding the dragon graveyard was moved. **Carla's premonition and the scene of Levy writing were moved. *The battle of Natsu versus Rogue and Sting was extended in the anime. *The anime added a conversation between Gray, Erza, Happy and Natsu, and later with Lucy in the infirmary. *Lucy having a flashback of Natsu was never seen in the manga. Trivia *This is the final episode of the original ''Fairy Tail '' anime series. As such, the closing moments of this episode are presented in a way that indicate its ending, removing the outro and having a vocal soundtrack play out the episode, then showing "To Be Continued!" on the screen right as the episode ends on a cliffhanger, and having Natsu and Lucy thanking the viewers in a special end card. Navigation Category:Episodes